Army Boy II
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Tory made the fatal mistake of telling Colin he wants to join the army. Wait until you see what "Commander Colin" has to say about this. Basically PWP. But you dig it. Tory/Colin.


_**Hi everyone! It's been a while huh? xD;**_

**Well I'd just like to start with thanking the OH SO LOVELY wonder1440 for sending the best kind of message I could hear. She (I'm assuming XD) sent me a message around the end of October asking me if I've worked on the second chapter of Army Boy recently.**

**I'm going to be totally honest and say that just whipped my butt into shape so fast it's not even funny. I cranked this story out and I actually like it. Plus it only took me a month, where I might not have ever touched this story ever again. When I got her message, I was reassured that someone **_**is**_** waiting for my work to be published onto the internet~ And it made me really happy that this story was remembered well enough.**

**EVERYTHING ABOVE IN A SUMMARY:**

**When authors tell you to send them messages if they're taking too long to update:**

**DO IT. IT WORKS.**

**Yes, I've been under a minor hiatus (SORRYYY I'm mad at me too) but if you ever want to send a message, it goes straight to me email which I check every day. Please don't hesitate because it'd be lovely to meet all my readers. **

**Now I hope you're all well as always! And I hope you enjoy this story. I'll be back to writing as best as I can~~**

**OffBeat belongs to Jen Lee Quick. Her characters are lovely as always! **

_**Army Boy II**_

Somehow it had come down to this; Tory was blindfolded, tied up and not to mention _gagged_ on his own bed, and listening to the soft padding of his boyfriend's feet back and forth across his room.

Colin had struck when he least expected it (which was expected from his intelligent boyfriend) but wasn't expected was the sudden crack of (what Tory suspected) a whip.

"Your quarters are impossibly messy cadet. On top of that, seducing your commander in chief and getting horny on duty results in severe punishment. I hope you're prepared to accept all responsibility for you actions."

"I—"

Another crack of the whip, "Well you better be."

The bed creaked and he knew Colin had ascended onto the mattress with him. Slowly but very surely, Tory felt what he guessed was a blade, slice down the front of his shirt. The cold metal blade grazed against his skin ever so slightly. Not enough to cut his skin, but enough for him to feel the cold against his rapidly warming skin.

Once his shirt was basically in a state of shreds, he felt Colin's small, agile hands work at his seemingly smaller pants. They worked tediously at the button and zipper. As Tory anticipated the heated touch a soft gasp of pleasure escaped his lips. As the pleasure increased, Tory was urged more and more to release louder, stronger noises, but once he reached a certain point, he could feel the cold blade against the heat of his growing bulge.

"I think that's enough, cadet; don't get too carried away now, you are going through severe punishment after all."

For the second time, Tory tested the restraints on his wrists. Obviously, knowing Colin went all out for this, he wasn't going to be touching much.

Colin tugged Tory's jeans lower, but left his boxers over his throbbing cock.

Now, Tory could really begin to feel Colin's weight on him, and what was even better, where Colin's smooth legs ended, right before his crotch mind you, was leather; cold, hard leather.

The mental image could have been enough could have sent Tory off the edge. He knew though his punishment could have been even more severe if he did let go…not that he would mind if his current punishment was like this.

"What's this cadet? You're _enjoying_ your punishment? That's uncalled for," Colin's hips shifted closer so that he was completely over Tory's erection. Rocking his hips slightly, Colin enticed loud moans from his partner; in fact, the situation was beginning to make him feel a little sticky himself.

"Nng…Colin…"

How Tory wished he could see Colin right now. He could clearly hear Colin's breathy moans as the smaller boy rocked his hips and his heavy pants as he gripped at Tory's shoulders as if they were a lifeline.

In a musky haze of pleasure, Colin's hands made their way behind Tory's head, untying the knot he formed for the blindfold. When the pressure was released the first sound Tory made was a long, loud throaty moan. The redhead captured Colin's lips as if it was an instinct and he didn't need his vision to determine their location.

As messy and sloppy as it was, they could both feel the pleasure increase solely from this contact.

Eyes, finally open, Tory had to adjust himself to the lighting in the room. But when his eyes focused on his lover; just when he thought the pleasure was at its peak, it only seemed to increase further.

A playful smirk arose on Colin's lips, "Enjoying the view cadet?"

_So much… _Tory wanted to admit, but held back and merely gawked at him as he began to pull his boxers lower, rubbing the fabric over the bulge.

Colin was wearing nothing, but the shorts on his legs, the boots on his feet and the hat on his head.

He wore high laced, dark combat boots and a military style hat. And his shorts were _leather_ and looking oh so deliciously tight at that moment.

For a while Tory merely watched Colin sit atop him; and aroused blush over his face as he panted Tory's name huskily.

The friction soon became near unbearable. For a moment, Tory, lost in his own lustful haze almost didn't notice, Colin leaned towards the side of the bed. He grabbed a few things off the nightstand and tossed them onto the bed next to them.

When Colin grabbed the first item, Tory felt soft hands over her wrists in an attempt to hold them still. The handcuffs jingled above his head, and with Colin's chest looking oh so inviting at that moment, that when Colin huffed and cursed cutely, Tory took the chance and struck his partner's left nipple, ravishing it with his tongue.

Breath hitched and heart rate increasing, Colin was honestly worried that his chest would burst at any moment. Finally Colin's shaking hands managed to get the key inside the hole of the cuffs and they easily clicked open.

By instinct, Tory's hands led his arms to wrap around Colin's waist, urging their bodies closer together.

Tory's larger hands caressed Colin's soft, warm skin; sweaty from lust and yearning for more.

Colin, slightly irritated from the gentle touches, grabbed at the redhead's hands and held them tightly.

"Tory, this is the part where you're supposed to _have your way_ with your abusive commander," Colin told him a rushed, breathless voice.

For a moment, Tory looked confused, but Colin knew he knew and of course, would comply with his wishes. Colin's prediction was verified when Tory smirked devilishly, "So my commander likes it rough? Well I gave you a chance so you better have no regrets."

Colin was flipped onto his stomach. Familiar fingers didn't hesitate and intruded his backside. Colin could tell Tory didn't bother with lubrication. He knew that when he implied that he liked it rough, Tory would really give it to him _rough_.

"It looks like you'll be obeying my orders now, _commander_."

Colin moaned at the deep, lustful voice that seemed to make his insides tremble. Tory's voice continued to guide him, to command him and demand his body to do dirty things to itself, while Colin complied easily.

"Touch yourself."

Just as his fingers opened the skin-tight shorts, Tory took the initiative and peeled the now sticky leather off his bucking hips and revealed an eagerly leaking member that twitched and yearned for more at every caress Tory inflicted to the inside of his body.

The second Colin's hand wrapped around his eager member, the fingers in his backside were replaced with something of greater mass.

"Now what do you say when you want more, _commander_?" Tory smiled, enjoying the roughness. Colin moaned louder than he had moaned that night.

"Please Tory…fuck me harder."

What happened next seemed to fade into a blur. After some achingly pleasurable thrusts Colin felt a surge of warmth fill his insides, while sticky warmth spilled over his hand and onto the bed sheets beneath them. Tory pulled out and carefully moved his exhausted lover to lie down away from the dirtied portion of the sheets.

Colin felt a pillow being handed to him as well as the feeling of Tory's hands unlacing his boots. From what he could hear, his boots hit the floor as well as the soft padding of Tory's feet. The footsteps soon returned and a warm cloth wiped Colin's stomach, hands and thighs carefully.

Task completed, the cloth was thrown aside and a sheet was pulled over the couple.

"Colin, how am I always acting like your servant after every time we have sex?"

With his remaining energy, Colin responded, "Don't worry Tory, we can role play that next time."

**Now is that a comeback or what?**

**Thank you for reading! Now give me reviews and pump me up to write more 8D **

_**I'll see you soon~**_

_**I promise :)**_


End file.
